Despite the wide-spread use of computers and the claimed inevitability of a “paperless” office, paper files continue to be ubiquitous in the business world, academia and the home. Often, a document can be filed in more than one file, forcing the user to make a choice between files unless multiple copies of a document are made. Unfortunately, when this occurs, it is later often difficult, if not impossible, to determine the location of a particular document without reviewing the contents of multiple paper files. This is a time consuming, and potentially physically demanding, process, particularly if the files in question must be removed from file drawers, shelves or boxes prior to review and are to be placed back after review.